Dragon Shiryu
|-|Bronze Cloth= |-|Gold Cloth= |-|God Cloth= Summary Dragon Shiryu (龍星座「ドラゴン」の紫龍, Ryū Seiza (Doragon no Shiryū); Literally meaning "Purple Dragon"), also known as Shiryu is a Bronze Saint of the constellation Draco. He is considered the most mature of the five heroes, and thus the wisest. As the Bronze Saint of the Dragon constellation, Shiryu dons the emerald Dragon Bronze Cloth, a jewel among the Cloths due to its legendary defense properties. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C | Low 6-B | 4-A. At least 3-C with Ascendant Dragon Blow | 3-C. At least 3-C with Ascendant Dragon Blow | High 3-A Name: Dragon Shiryu Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: 14 - 18 years old Classification: Human, Bronze Saint, Athena's Saint Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Holy Manipulation, Limited Water Manipulation (Shown to manipulate water to this extent), Telekinesis (He blasted apart several boulders from a distance), Matter Manipulation (Atomic Manipulation, and Destruction along with Macro-Quantum Destruction when moving at FTL speeds), Regeneration (High), Energy Manipulation, Aura, and Heat Manipulation (Upon powering up their Cosmo they cause the area around them to burn up with intense heat, and their attacks are also imbued with heat), Extrasensory Perception (By virtue of the 6th sense, the 7th sense, and the 8th sense), Enhanced Senses (They are capable of tracking events taking place over a large distance including other realms. Including the hearing of breaking bones from a distance away. In addtion, they also have the 6th, 7th, and the 8th sense), Reactive Power Level (The skills of the Saints continues to improve throughout their fights, and They continue to get stronger everytime they gets knocked down), Adaptability, and Reactive Evolution (Able to analyse and comprehend the components of an enemy's attack after seeing it once), Flight, Telepathy, Soul Manipulation (Can directly attack and destroy the souls of others), Resurrection, and Immortality (Type 4 - After obtaining the 8th sense, he gained absolute control of his own soul, and can resurrect himself), Non-Corporeal (exist without a body, as a soul) Acausality ( Type 2 - Through Athena 's Ichor / Divine Cosmos), Regeneration Negation (Low-Godly), Instinctive Reaction (The Saints can react, respond, and detect danger while unconscious), Pressure Points (The Star Life Points are pressure points on the body), Probability Manipulation, and Statistics Amplification (Through the Power of Miracles impossibilities can be turned into certain possibilities, as well as increase their stats such as speed, and power) Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Illusions, Dream Manipulation, Life Manipulation and Death Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Perception Manipulation (Via the 7th, and 8th Sense. Which allows the user's to be aware of their surroundings even when the 5 basic senses, and the 6th sense, has been turned off), Cold Energy Manipulation (The Bronze Saints freeze at temperatures of -240 Degrees Fahrenheit. Gold cloths freeze at -459 degrees fahrenheit, and God Cloths require a temperature hundreds of degrees colder than Absolute Zero), Heat Manipulation (Able to withstand being in the affected area of other Cosmo users, and are able to withstand attacks that are imbued with an intense amount of heat), and Electricity Manipulation (Cosmo users can withstand 10,000 volts, and more experienced Cosmo users can withstand even more) Attack Potency: At least Island level (Chapter 1 Seiya is this strong). | Small Country Level (Was able to fight the Silver Saints, and Defeat them) | Multi-Solar System level (Defeated Cancer Deathmask upon awakening the 7th Sense. Defeated Gold Saint-level Chrysaor Krishna). At least Galaxy level with Ascendant Dragon Blow (Overpowered Capricorn Shura) | Galaxy level (Comparable to other 8th Sense users). At least Galaxy level with Ascendant Dragon Blow | High Universe level (Should be comparable to Pegasus Seiya) Speed: Transonic to High Hypersonic | FTL initially, Massively FTL+ once fully mastered, Massively FTL+ through Miracles (Power-scaling from Capricorn Shura) | Massively FTL+ (Crossed the Universe-Sized Hyperdimension in minutes), Massively FTL+ through Miracles | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class 100 | Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: At least Island Class | Small Country Class | Multi-Solar System Class | Galactic | High Universal Durability: At least Island level | Small County Level (Was able to trade blows, block attacks, and survive hits from other Silver Saints) | Multi-Solar System level with Dragon Bronze Cloth V2/V3 | Galaxy level | High Universe level Stamina: Very high | Nearly limitless | Nearly limitless | Limitless; The Saints can keep fighting despite suffering through severe damage, and even critical damage that would otherwise kill a person. They can survive under the sea in near freezing point tempatures for close to 2 hours. Survive in Oxygen thin air while being near death by losing more than half their blood at the same time, and fight through critical damage to the heart Range: Tens of meters (several dozens) with Energy Blasts | Interstellar | Galactic | Universal Standard Equipment: Dragon Bronze Cloth Primeira_Forma_SHiryu.jpg|First scheme Shiryu_2_by_sonicx2011_d9o1abs.jpg|Second scheme 46-5_37_38.jpg|Third scheme Armadura_final_SHiryu.jpg|Definitive scheme 72_73.jpg|God scheme Intelligence: Skilled fighter. Has battled for many years. Average otherwise. Weaknesses: His signature move leaves his heart exposed for a millisecond, allowing fast-enough characters to land lethal blows as he's defenseless. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rozan Shō Ryū Ha:' (廬山昇龍覇; Rising Dragon Punch): Shiryu intensifies his cosmos and gives an upward blow be it punch or kick. The upward release of energy is comparable to the image of a majestic dragon rising towards the sky. A breath and drag violently hitting the opponent rose into the air with the image of a dragon devouring the opponent; Sometimes the attack is not completely vertical as when it slightly rotates around its prey. Unlike the techniques of the other Bronze Saints, however, Shiryu's Rozan Rising Dragon Force does have one weakness—while performing the move, his heart will be left open for a millisecond. Only three people in the series have noted this: his master Libra Dohko, Bronze Saint Pegasus Seiya, and Gold Saint Capricorn Shura. When fighting Shura, Shiryu used this weakness as a decoy to lure Shura to hew his heart, then Shiryu was able to hurt Shura successfully. *'Rozan Ryū Hi Shō:' (廬山龍飛翔; Soaring Mountain Dragon): An attack similar to Rozan Sho Ryu Ha, but in a horizontal forward rather than upward. *'Rozan Hyaku Ryū Ha:' (廬山百龍覇; One Hundred Rising Dragons): Shiryu learned it from watching his master Dokho's battle, even though he was blind at that moment. Dokho told Shiryu that his kindness was his disadvantage but at the same time his advantage. As well as removing any regret, Shiryu transcended the heart weakness of Rozan Rising Dragon Force. Standing with legs apart and the palms of his hands facing the opponent, he erupts his cosmos as intensely as possible while throwing a horde of 100 Dragons towards the enemy who is destroyed by the devouring dragons. *'Rozan Kō Ryū Ha:' (廬山亢龍覇; Enraged Dragon Force): Shiryu burns his Cosmos to the limit before capturing his opponent from behind and pushing the limit of Rozan Shō Ryū Ha creating the Rozan Kō Ryū Ha, the upward force launching Shiryu, carrying his target, into the skies. The two continue to climb until their bodies are incinerated and pulverized by the friction caused by the speed. A suicide move intending to take the user's opponent with them to death, the Rozan Ko Ryu Ha is known as a forbidden technique to Shiryu. It was stated by his master Dohko to be the most powerful existing attack, which not even he could survive once Shiryu mastered it. *'Excalibur:' (聖剣, Ekusukaribā): After defeating Capricorn Shura, Shiryu is entrusted with the Gold Saint's legendary technique Excalibur. Rather than a physical blade, Excalibur is a deadly Cosmo focused with precise sharpness on Shiryu's right arm. Although Shiryu's version of the sword was not as defined as Shura's (Shiryu's Excalibur lies only in his right arm, while Shura's can be unleashed from any of his limbs), the Dragon later refined it to the point of rivaling Shura's and used it to cut the unbreakable golden spear of Chrysaor Krishna, the powerful Mariner General, during the Poseidon Chapter. Excalibur has also shown to negate regeneration, as he was able to use it to stop the regeneration of the Dragon Faceless in Episode G Assassin. Key: Dragon Bronze Cloth | Silver Saint Arc | 7th Sense | 8th Sense | Dragon God Cloth Gallery File:Setshiryu017.jpg File:Shiryu.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Orphans Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Warriors Category:Martial Artists Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Water Users Category:Flight Users Category:Cosmo Users Category:Matter Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Bronze Saints Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Shueisha